Conventionally known is, an automobile test system wherein a plurality of measurement devices are connected to a single measurement administrating device and the measurement devices are controlled by the administrating device. In addition, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-49353, a test automatic administrating device is arranged above the administrating device and a test schedule is determined by the test automatic administrating device.
For the test system, it is possible to verify an operation status of each measurement unit by means of a screen of a display that displays measurement data or correction information output by the measurement unit. In this case, each of the measurement data or correction information is displayed on the corresponding window respectively in every measurement unit. It is possible for an operator to conduct various sorts of setting or operation command (for example, setting a span gas concentration value, a measurement operation initiation command or the like) from an administrating device to each measurement unit by remote control.